The Blue Snow
by WandaPark
Summary: Karena bagi Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook adalah salju di penghujung musim gugur. Dingin, dapat membuatnya sakit, dapat membuatnya terjatuh, tapi luar biasa indah. Dan jantungnya seolah meleleh bersama dengan salju-salju yang menyentuh bumi ketika melihat gadis itu tersenyum. (GS!UKE. VKOOK. TAEKOOK. MEANIE. BTS. SEVENTEEN)
1. Prologue

**The Blue Snow**

 **Prologue**

by : WandaPark

 **Pairing :** Kim Taehyung/Jeon Jungkook

And Other Cast

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre :** Romance-Comedy, fluff, lil sad

 **Warning :** **GS!UKE** , typo(s) bertebaran, alur kecepetan, gak jelas.

 **A/N : Cerita ini pernah aku upload di akun wattpadku dengan cast Kim Mingyu dan OC. Jadi kalo ada yang ngerasa pernah baca, itu cerita aku juga.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

ㅡ **Jeon Jungkook menyukai salju.** Ia suka ketika salju mencair di wajahnya, ia suka ketika jalan dipenuhi oleh salju, ia suka ketika puncak pohon berwarna putih, ia suka ketika kepulan asap tipis keluar dari mulutnya ketika ia berbicara atau bernafas, ia suka ketika seluruh pandangannya dipenuhi oleh warna putih. Tapi...

... _kenapa salju kali ini berwarna biru?_ ㅡ

ㅡ **Kim Taehyung tidak menyukai salju** , namun tidak juga membencinya. Ia tidak suka ketika hawa dingin menusuk tulangnya, ia tidak suka ketika salju mengotori jaket kesayangannya, ia tidak suka ketika jalanan menjadi licin, ia tidak suka ketika uap menutupi jendela rumahnya. Dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi...

... _kenapa salju kali ini terasa menyenangkan?_ ㅡ

* * *

"Sudah kubilang jangan menangis," ucap Taehyung lembut dan segera menarik Jungkook ke dalam pelukannya. Berharap pelukannya dapat menghangatkan gadis yang sangat ia cintai itu.

Jungkook menangis dengan terisak di pelukannya. "Aku sakit, Taehyung."

 _Tahukah kau bahwa hatiku lebih sakit melihatmu menangis karena laki-laki brengsek sepertinya?_ Tentu saja Taehyung tak menyuarakan isi hatinya itu. Jungkook hanya menganggapnya sahabat. Orang yang gadis itu cintai adalah Kim Mingyu.

Taehyung mengelus punggung Jungkook dengan lembut. Berusaha menghantarkan ketenangan ke seluruh tubuh gadis itu. "Air matamu tak pantas untuk laki-laki sepertinya."

* * *

"Sepertinya kau ingin aku menyerangmu lalu memakanmu. Ya, ya, aku bisa saja jadi ikan hiu yang ganas."

Sungguh, Taehyung ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat reaksi yang diberikan sangat cepat oleh gadis itu. Gadis itu segera duduk di atas kasurnya dengan selimut yang masih menggulung tubuh kecilnya. Menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan membunuh.

"Awas kalau kau berani menyentuhku!" Jungkook menekan setiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

Taehyung menggidikkan bahunya. "Aku tak bilang akan menyentuhmu. Kau begitu ingin kusentuh rupanya," ucap Taehyung asal.

Wajah Jungkook memanas.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?"

Sekarang giliran kepala Jungkook yang memanas. Seolah asap tebal mengepul dari kepala dan kedua telinganya. Tangannya mencengkram bantal yang siap melayang ke wajah Kim Taehyung yang –ehem– tampan. "MATI KAU KIM TAEHYUNG!"

Dan setelah itu, bunyi dentuman dan teriakan menggema di seluruh penjuru kamar.

* * *

 **Prologue END**

* * *

 **TARAAA /bunyi terompet/ setelah lama hiatus, aku muncul lagi dengan ff baru. Ff ini pengennya sih genre comedy-romance sama lil sad. Tapi aku pengen menekankan comedy-romancenya. Entah bakal bagus atau enggak.**

 **Aku baru publish prolognya, kalo responnya bagus, bakal aku publish chapter 1nya. Mungkin ini juga gak ada yang baca ya huhu** **ㅠ** **.** **ㅠ** **aku tau aku penulis amatir :"v**

 **Bye readers yang kusayang * semoga kalian suka ***

Tangerang Selatan, 28 September 2017

WandaPark


	2. Friendzone

**The Blue Snow**

 **Chapter 1 : Friendzone  
**

by : WandaPark

 **Pairing :** Kim Taehyung/Jeon Jungkook

And Other Cast

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre :** Romance-Comedy, fluff, lil sad

 **Warning :** **GS!UKE** , typo(s) bertebaran, alur kecepetan, gak jelas.

 **A/N : Cerita ini pernah aku upload di akun wattpadku dengan cast Kim Mingyu dan OC. Jadi kalo ada yang ngerasa pernah baca, itu cerita aku juga.**

 **BIG THANKS to my lovely readers yang udah mau nyempetin waktu buat ngereview di prologue atau sekedar follow or fav ff abalku ini. Sumpah kalian itu vitamin buat aku ngelanjut ff ini /Big Love/ semoga kalian suka sama chapter 1 ini ya gaes.**

Dan inget! ini ff romance-comedy yang banyak adegan fluffnya loh ya. **Sadnya sedikit, tapi pasti ada hehe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Aku berdiri dalam hening. Kepalaku terasa pening sekarang. Kepalaku pening melihat salju-salju putih yang –empat menit yang lalu– melayang-layang di udara. Aku mengabaikan rambut cokelat karamelku yang sekarang dipenuhi oleh butiran-butiran putih. Bahkan syal merah yang kukenakan sudah dipenuhi oleh warna putih. Aku mengabaikan rasa dingin yang mulai menembus baju hangatku dan menusuk tulangku. Sungguh, aku tak peduli dengan semua itu.

Mataku yang masih menatap kosong kembali terfokus. Aku menatap dua orang yang berada dua belas meter di depanku. Dua orang yang aku kenal. Mereka tengah berciuman di bawah pohon sakura yang mulai tertutupi salju. Pandanganku sedikit kabur mengingat salju yang turun sedikit lebat. Aku bersyukur melihat mereka saat salju turun. Mungkin saja air mataku bisa membeku karena hawa dingin ini.

Jeon Wonwoo, sahabatku, dan Kim Mingyu, orang yang kucintai, mereka sedang berciuman. Kebetulan macam apa ini? Sahabatku sendiri berciuman dengan orang yang kucintai.

Aku sedikit merutuk pada diriku sendiri, kenapa aku harus memutuskan untuk mencari udara segar di taman ini?

Mataku masih menatap mereka. Pandanganku semakin kabur, kali ini bukan karena salju yang lebat, tapi karena air mataku yang sudah berkumpul di pelupuk mataku. Aku mendongak, menatap langit biru yang tertutupi awan, menatap salju yang berterbangan. Aku tersenyum, merasakan salju yang hinggap di wajahku. Sensasi dingin langsung menusuk kulitku.

Aku menghela nafas pelan. Menciptakan kepulan asap tipis keluar dari mulutku. "Ah, miris sekali." Aku tersenyum, berusaha mengabaikan air mataku yang sudah meluncur bebas. Sedikit merutuk kenapa hawa dingin bahkan tak bisa membekukan air mataku. "Jangan menangis, Jeon Jungkook. Bertahanlah!"

Aku masih mendongak. Masih berusaha menahan tangisku agar tidak meledak. Kenapa begitu sulit? Kenapa air mataku tidak mau berhenti? Kenapa? _Kenapa hatiku begitu sakit_? Kepalaku menunduk. _Runtuh_ , runtuh sudah pertahananku. Tangisanku meledak. Aku menangis dengan terisak di tengah taman ini. Aku menangis di tengah salju ini.

"Jangan menangis, _hiks_ , bodoh! Kau akan, _hiks_ , terlihat lemah! Ja, _hiks_ , jangan menangis." Suaraku melemah. Membiarkan air mataku keluar sesuka hatinya.

Isakkanku terhenti dan mendongak ketika tidak lagi merasakan salju yang sedari tadi menerpa tubuhku. Payung.

"Jangan menangis."

Aku menoleh ke belakang ketika mendengar suara _husky_ yang sangat kukenal itu. Seorang lelaki jangkung dengan rambut berwarna cokelat gelap itu berdiri tepat di belakangku. Aku berbalik menghadapnya. Mataku kembali memanas ketika menatapnya. Aku kembali menunduk dan terisak.

"Sudah kubilang jangan menangis," ucapnya lembut dan setelah itu aku merasakan seseorang menarik tanganku dan memelukku.

Aku menangis dengan terisak di pelukannya. "Aku sakit, Taehyung."

Kim Taehyung mengelus punggungku dengan lembut. Menghantarkan ketenangan yang mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. "Air matamu tak pantas untuk laki-laki sepertinya."

* * *

Kim Taehyung melangkahkan kaki panjangnya dengan lebar. Ia merapatkan jaket tebalnya ketika hawa dingin semakin menusuk tulangnya. Iris hitam kelamnya memandang langit yang tertutupi awan. Butiran-butiran salju terus melayang-layang di udara sejak dua menit yang lalu. _First snow_. Untunglah ia membawa payung untuk berjaga-jaga. Setidaknya jaket kesayangannya itu tak akan terkena salju.

Taehyung menghela nafas pelan. Kepulan asap tipis keluar dari mulutnya. Ia tidak suka salju, namun tidak juga membencinya. Ia tidak suka ketika hawa dingin menusuk tulangnya. Ia tidak suka ketika salju mengotori jaket kesayangannya. Ia tidak suka ketika jalanan menjadi licin. Ia tidak suka ketika uap menutupi jendela rumahnya. Dan masih banyak lagi.

Matanya mengedar. Menatap seluruh pelosok taman yang sedang ia pijaki. Cukup banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang. Namun matanya terpaku kepada seorang gadis yang sedang membelakanginya. Ia menatap gadis yang berada sepuluh meter di depannya. Gadis dengan syal merah di lehernya itu sedang menunduk.

Matanya sedikit memicing untuk memperjelas penglihatannya. Taehyung tersenyum senang. Ia kenal gadis itu, ia tahu betul siapa pemilik bahu kecil itu. Kaki panjangnya segera melangkah menghampiri gadis itu. Baru saja ia akan menepuk bahu sang gadis ketika ia menyadari bahwa bahu gadis itu berguncang pelan. Tangannya kembali ia tarik.

Bahu gadis itu masih berguncang dan terdengar isakan. Taehyung tahu betul gadis itu sedang menangis. Taehyung menatap sekitar. Mencoba mencari tahu apa penyebab gadis itu menangis. Sedetik kemudian ia mengerti. Tepat dua belas meter di depan mereka, ia yakin itu adalah penyebabnya.

"Jangan menangis, _hiks_ , bodoh! Kau akan, _hiks_ , terlihat lemah! Ja, _hiks_ , jangan menangis."

Hati Taehyung terasa teriris mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir gadis itu. Benar, Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo yang tengah berciuman adalah penyebabnya.

Ia segera memayungi gadis itu. Takut kalau-kalau gadis itu akan kedinginan dan terkena demam. Gadis itu mendongak menatap payung miliknya.

"Jangan menangis," ucap Taehyung lembut. Gadis itu menoleh dan berbalik ke arahnya. Rasanya Taehyung ingin meninju wajah si brengsek Kim Mingyu itu ketika melihat wajah gadis itu.

Wajah Jeon Jungkook, sahabatnya sedari kecil, tampak begitu kacau. Dengan rambut yang penuh salju. Mata bulatnya yang sembab. Hidung mancungnya yang memerah. Rasanya tangannya gatal untuk segera melayangkan tinjunya.

Mata Jungkook kembali berkaca-kaca. Tangisnya kembali pecah.

"Sudah kubilang jangan menangis," ucap Taehyung lembut dan segera menarik Jungkook ke dalam pelukannya. Berharap pelukannya dapat menghangatkan gadis yang sangat ia cintai itu.

Jungkook menangis dengan terisak di pelukannya. "Aku sakit, Taehyung."

 _Tahukah kau bahwa hatiku lebih sakit melihatmu menangis karena laki-laki brengsek sepertinya?_ Tentu saja Taehyung tak menyuarakan isi hatinya itu. Jungkook hanya menganggapnya sahabat. Orang yang gadis itu cintai adalah Kim Mingyu.

Taehyung mengelus punggung Jungkook dengan lembut. Berusaha menghantarkan ketenangan ke seluruh tubuh gadis itu. "Air matamu tak pantas untuk laki-laki sepertinya."

* * *

Taehyung mengulurkan secangkir kopi ke arah Jungkook yang tengah duduk di bangku taman. Tangan gadis itu memainkan _zipper_ jaketnya dengan pandangan kosong. Taehyung menghela nafas. Sudah dari tiga puluh menit yang lalu gadis itu murung.

"Jungkook."

Gadis itu mendongak dan menatap Taehyung. Seolah-olah mengatakan _Ah, kau sudah kembali_. Tangan Jungkook terulur mengambil kopi _caramel macchiato_ kesukaannya. Taehyung memang selalu tau apa yang ia suka.

Taehyung duduk di samping Jungkook. Tangannya terulur untuk membersihkan salju di puncak kepala Jungkook. Mengelus kepala gadis itu terlampau lembut. Ia menarik kembali tangannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku jaketnya. Ia bersandar dan mendongak menatap langit. Salju masih terus melayang-layang sejak kejadian empat puluh menit yang lalu. Mungkin nanti malam akan semakin lebat.

Ia melirik gadis manis yang berada di sampingnya. Gadis itu menggenggam cangkir kopi dengan kedua tangannya. Menyesapnya pelan. Syukurlah. Setidaknya secangkir _caramel_ _macchiato_ dapat sedikit merubah _mood_ gadis itu.

"Sudah merasa baikan?"

Gadis itu menoleh lalu kembali menatap ke depan. Jungkook sedikit menerawang lalu mengangguk ragu. "Mungkin."

Taehyung membenarkan posisi duduknya. Tangannya merapatkan jaketnya ketika hawa dingin kembali menusuk tulangnya. "Bukankah kau sangat suka salju?"

Jungkook mendongak. Matanya menatap salju yang melayang-layang dan hinggap di wajahnya. Sensasi dingin langsung menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. "Ya. Aku sangat menyukainya." Ia tersenyum. "Aku suka ketika salju mencair di wajahku. Aku suka ketika jalan dipenuhi oleh salju. Aku suka ketika puncak pohon berwarna putih. Aku suka ketika kepulan asap tipis keluar dari mulutku ketika aku berbicara atau bernafas. Aku suka semua itu. Tapi..." Kepalanya tertunduk, menatap sepatu putihnya. "Tapi kali ini berbeda. Aku sedikit tidak suka ketika salju pertama turun."

Jungkook tersenyum hambar lalu menyesap _caramel_ _macchiato_ nya pelan. Rasa manis mulai menjalar di lidahnya. Ia sangat suka _caramel_ _macchiato_. Ketika ia menyesapnya dengan cepat, hanya rasa pahit yang akan terasa. Tapi jika ia menyesapnya dengan perlahan, rasa manis perlahan akan menyapa lidahnya.

"Terima kasih."

Dengan cepat kepala Taehyung menoleh ke arah Jungkook. Matanya menatap Jungkook yang masih memandang sepasang sepatu putihnya sembari tersenyum manis. Taehyung mematung, menatap Jungkook heran seakan bertanya _untuk_ _apa?_

Iris hitam kelamnya kembali bertemu pandang dengan iris cokelat milik Jungkook ketika gadis yang sangat ia cintai itu menoleh ke arahnya. Mata gadis itu membentuk bulan sabit dan kedua ujung bibir tipisnya tertarik ke atas membentuk seulas senyuman yang begitu indah, menampilkan kedua gigi kelincinya. "Terima kasih," ucap Jungkook sekali lagi. "Terima kasih telah hadir saat aku membutuhkan sandaran."

Sepersekian detik, Taehyung kehilangan pikirannya. Seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu imajiner yang berterbangan menggelitik perutnya. Ia mengerjap, berusaha mengembalikan pikirannya yang sempat kabur. Ia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Matanya masih menatap Jungkook yang tersenyum kepadanya. Oh tidak! Jika ia terus menatap gadis itu mungkin ia tak akan bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangkup kedua pipi _chubby_ gadis itu dan mencium bibir mungilnya yang semerah _cherry_.

Taehyung segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Matanya mengerjap. Ada sesuatu yang menghentak-hentakan dada kirinya.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum, masih belum menatap Jungkook. Berusaha besikap sebiasa mungkin. Ia memberanikan diri menatap Jungkook dan tersenyum lembut. "Bukankah itu gunanya _sahabat_?"

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1 END**

* * *

 **HALO KAWAN KAWAN READERS YANG SAYA SAYANGI * SAYA KEMBALI SETELAH BEBERAPA HARI RILIS PROLOG :V**

 **Sebenernya gak ngarep ff ini banyak yang baca wkwk gakpapa semua butuh proses yakan wkwk**

Mungkin chapter 2 bakal aku publish setelah reviewnya tembus 25+ or 35+ kali ya wkwk ** **  
****

 **Hai gimana chapter 1nya? Mengecewakankah? Sebenernya sadnya cuma di chap ini sih wkwk di chap depan bakal banyak keributan mereka berdua wkwk dan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan chap ini.**

 **Betewe itu yang penggalan pertama Jungkook POV ya, kesini2 bakal Author POV kok. Aku kurang suka sama sudut pandang orang pertama hahaha.**

 **RnR yuk say * biar semangats nulisnya**

Tangerang Selatan, 01 Oktober 2017

WandaPark


	3. Lie

**The Blue Snow**

 **Chapter 2 : Lie  
**

by : WandaPark

 **Pairing :** Kim Taehyung/Jeon Jungkook

And Other Cast

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre :** Romance-Comedy, fluff, lil sad

 **Warning :** **GS!UKE** , typo(s) bertebaran, alur kecepetan, gak jelas.

 **A/N : Cerita ini pernah aku upload di akun wattpadku dengan cast Kim Mingyu dan OC. Jadi kalo ada yang ngerasa pernah baca, itu cerita aku juga.**

 **BIG THANKS to my lovely readers yang udah mau nyempetin waktu buat ngereview di prologue dan chap 1 atau sekedar follow or fav ff abalku ini. Sumpah kalian itu vitamin buat aku ngelanjut ff ini /Big Love/ semoga kalian suka sama chapter 2 ini ya gaes.**

Dan inget! ini ff romance-comedy yang banyak adegan fluffnya loh ya. **Sadnya sedikit, tapi pasti ada hehe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Salju masih terus turun sejak kemarin. Membuat Jungkook–yang memang dasarnya malas– menggulung tubuh kurusnya di balik selimut _iron man_. Ia terus-menerus mengeluh tentang dingin yang begitu menusuk tulang.

Entah. Biasanya ia tak seperti ini. Ia begitu ingat musim dingin tahun lalu ia yang paling bersemangat. Ia bangun pagi-pagi hanya untuk membuat _caramel macchiato_ dan meminumnya sembari melihat salju turun di teras rumah. Lalu siangnya ia main ke rumah Taehyung –yang memang bersebelahan dengan rumahnya– dan mengajaknya membuat boneka salju. Ya walaupun yang paling banyak bekerja adalah Taehyung.

Lalu, mengapa sekarang ia begitu tak bersemangat? Tanyakan pada memori otaknya yang kelewat jenius dan terus mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"Jungkook, kau tak mau keluar kamarmu dan bermain bersama Taehyung?"

Jungkook menghela nafas dan menutup kedua telinganya. Teriakan ibunya begitu menggelegar walaupun ibunya berada di luar kamar. Sekarang Jungkook tahu dari mana ia mendapatkan bakat teriak empat oktafnya ini.

"Tidak, Bu. Aku ingin tidur saja," jawab Jungkook berteriak.

Ia tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi dari ibunya. Ia berniat akan menutup seluruh kepalanya dengan selimut ketika mendengar suara pintu kamarnya dibuka.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau–" Kalimatnya menggantung ketika ia membalikkan badannya ke arah pintu. "–Bu."

"Masih tidak ingin keluar?"

Jungkook menghela nafas malas. Kembali bergelung dalam selimutnya senyaman mungkin. "Untuk apa kau kesini?"

Kim Taehyung mendelik dan bersedekap. Menatap Jungkook dengan tak percaya. "Untuk apa? _Ya_! Kau tau kau seperti udang goreng saat ini?"

Jungkook menutup telinganya dan membalikkan badannya memunggungi Taehyung. Malas mendengarkan celotehan Taehyung yang sudah melebihi neneknya.

"Sepertinya kau ingin aku menyerangmu lalu memakanmu. Ya, ya, aku bisa saja jadi ikan hiu yang ganas."

Sungguh, Taehyung ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat reaksi yang diberikan sangat cepat oleh gadis itu. Gadis itu segera duduk di atas kasurnya dengan selimut yang masih menggulung tubuh kecilnya. Menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan membunuh.

"Awas kalau kau berani menyentuhku!" Jungkook menekan setiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

Taehyung menggidikkan bahunya. "Aku tak bilang akan menyentuhmu. Kau begitu ingin kusentuh rupanya," ucap Taehyung asal.

Wajah Jungkook memanas.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?"

Sekarang giliran kepala Jungkook yang memanas. Seolah asap tebal mengepul dari kepala dan kedua telinganya. Tangannya mencengkram bantal yang siap melayang ke wajah Kim Taehyung yang –ehem– tampan. "MATI KAU KIM TAEHYUNG!"

Dan setelah itu, bunyi dentuman dan teriakan menggema di seluruh penjuru kamar.

* * *

Kim Taehyung masih melirik Jungkook yang tengah duduk di sampingnya sembari memakan es krim. Jantungnya seolah meleleh bersama dengan salju-salju yang menyentuh bumi ketika melihat gadis itu tersenyum.

"Hey, Nona Jeon. Apa kau tidak ingin meminta maaf?"

Jungkook yang sedari tadi menjilat es krim vanillanya, melirik Taehyung sekilas. "Untuk apa?"

"Waah~ _Untuk apa_?" ucap Taehyung sembari menatap Jungkook tak percaya. _Untuk apa_ katanya? Apa otak gadis itu membeku karena salju yang terus hinggap di kepalanya? "Apa kau tak ingat siapa yang membuat wajah tampanku lebam seperti ini?" sungut Taehyung sembari menunjuk wajahnya yang lebam.

"Siapa suruh meledekku? Lagipula itu salahmu. Siapa suruh lari dan tersandung kakimu sendiri? Padahal aku tak benar-benar berniat akan melemparmu dengan bantal."

Taehyung mendengus sebal. Bukan karena kesal akan sikap Jungkook yang memang selalu kejam kepadanya. Tapi ia kesal karena dirinya tidak pernah bisa membenci sikap gadis itu.

"Jungkook."

"Hm?" Jungkook berdehem tanpa menolehkan kepalanya.

Tangan Taehyung meremas tepi celana jeansnya gusar. Ia menggigit bibirnya, berusaha meredam perasaan gugup yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan. Berbagai macam kalimat berkelebat di otaknya.

"Tidak jadi."

Dan setelah itu, ia merutuk dirinya sendiri karena begitu pengecut. Taehyung diam sejenak, berusaha menyusun kata demi kata yang akan keluar dari bibirnya.

Ia mengambil nafas dalam dan memberanikan diri membuka mulutnya. "Jungkook."

Kali ini Jungkook menoleh. Mata bulat gadis itu menatap tepat ke dalam mata tajamnya. Membuat pertahanannya sedikit goyah. "Apa?"

"Aku–" Taehyung menggantungkan perkataannya dan menatap Jungkook yang menaikkan alisnya –menunggu dirinya untuk melanjutkan. Jantungnya berdegup kencang seolah berusaha mematahkan rusuknya, membuat dadanya nyeri. _The hell_! Kemana perginya keberanian yang telah ia kumpulkan dari semalam? Kemana perginya semua kata-kata yang telah ia untai? Seolah semua menguap begitu saja ketika iris gadis itu menatap miliknya. "Tidak jadi."

Dan Taehyung kembali merutuk dirinya dengan semua kalimat makian terburuk yang ada di dunia. Rasanya ia ingin segera berlari ke rumahnya dan membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding kamarnya, lalu ia akan mati dan membusuk tanpa ada orang yang tahu.

" _The Hell_ , Kim!" Jungkook menatap Taehyung kesal. "Kau membuatku menunggu hingga _seratus dua puluh delapan_ detik lamanya dan kau bilang tidak jadi?"

Laki-laki itu membuang pandangannya, kemana saja, asal bukan ke dalam netra gadis di sampingnya. Ia menghembuskan nafas perlahan. _Grogi sialan! Tadi itu hampir berhasil!_

" _Ya_ , Kim Taehyung. Tatap mata lawan bicaramu ketika mereka sedang berbicara denganmu!"

Taehyung memberanikan diri menatap Jungkook. Memikirkan kira-kira apa yang harus ia katakan, dan mungkin inilah yang terbaik. "Tidak usah _lebay_. Aku cuma mau bilang, kau pikir dengan melumuri wajah jelekmu dengan es krim akan membuatmu menjadi cantik?" Dan Taehyung segera bangkit dari duduknya bersiap kabur sebelum lebam di wajah tampannya bertambah.

" _FUCK OFF_ KAU, KIM TAEHYUNG BRENGSEK! AKAN KUKULITI BIBIR SIALANMU ITU!"

* * *

Jungkook melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya dengan ceria, memegang kedua tali tas sekolah yang tersampir di kedua bahunya sembari bersenandung pelan. Ia mendongakkan kepala dan tersenyum. Matahari pagi bersinar cerah walaupun salju masih tetap turun, membuat suasana hatinya semakin membaik. Dan Jungkook pikir hari ini akan berjalan dengan lancar sesuai keinginannyaㅡ

"Hey, Jeon Jungkook!"

ㅡ _sebelum si Kim itu datang dan dengan brengseknya mengacaukan tatanan rambutnya yang sudah ia tata dengan susah payah._

Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya, menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Berusaha sekeras mungkin agar tidak menyemburkan segala kalimat caci makinya ke depan wajah Kim Taehyung ㅡyang sekarang berdiri sembari menatapnya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apaㅡ. Oh oke, dosa apa yang telah Jungkook perbuat sewaktu di dalam kandungan ibunya sehingga ia mendapatkan tetangga yang merangkap menjadi sahabatnya macam Kim Taehyung ini?

"Kenapa kau berhenti?" tanya Taehyung mengintrupsi perang di otak Jungkook. "10 menit lagi bel masuk berbunyi," lanjutnya dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya di atas jalanan komplek.

Jungkook segera menyusul Taehyung dan berjalan di sampingnya dengan sumpah serapah yang masih ia rapalkan di otaknya. Matanya beralih menatap jalanan komplek yang sepi. Ia memang biasa berlajan kaki ke sekolah karena jarak dari rumahnya ke sekolah cukup dekat, lima belas menit dengan berjalan kaki kalau ia tak salah hitung. Dan rutinitas itu cukup menyenangkan baginya. Tidak ada suara bising klakson mobil atau pun motor, tidak ada bau asap sisa pembakaran bahan bakar, tidak ada tubuh terhimpit oleh tubuh lainnya di bus.

Ia bisa dengan santai berjalan kaki sembari bersenandung lagu _boygrup_ favoritnya, lalu Taehyung akan datang dan dengan begitu kurang ajar akan mengatai suaranya yang katanya seperti Maruㅡanjing peliharaan Taehyungㅡyang sedang terjepit, dan Jungkook hanya bisa membatin _sialan_ ; _brengsek_ ; _kubunuh kau_ ; _mati_ _kau_ , tanpa benar-benar berniat akan melakukannya.

Taehyung adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil, laki-laki itu begitu berharga baginya. Selalu berhasil menghiburnya dengan lelucon-lelucon yang tak pernah ada habisnya. Taehyung adalah orang pertama yang akan menertawakannya ketika ia tersandung kakinya sendiri, dan orang pertama yang akan meninju siapa pun yang mengganggunya.

"Kau meninggalkanku, pendek." Taehyung memecahkan keheningan, irisnya masih menatap lurus ke depan.

"Malas menunggumu." Jungkook menjawab dengan ketus, tersinggung oleh panggilan pendek. Untuk ukuran seorang perempuan, ia tidak bisa dikatakan pendekㅡwalaupun tidak bisa dikatakan tinggi pulaㅡ Taehyung saja yang kelebihan kalsium dan tumbuh seperti raksasa. "Kutebak kau kesiangan."

"Dan sialnya jagoanku kalah dengan skor beda tipis."

* * *

Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya di koridor sekolah, membuat Taehyung ikut berhenti. Jungkook menatap lurus ke depan, ke arah seorang gadis yang sedang melambaikan tangan padanya. Otak dan hatinya berdebat dengan begitu hebat. Hatinya berkata untuk segera menghampiri gadis itu dan menjambak rambutnya hingga tak bersisa, tetapi otaknya berkata bahwa ia harus menyelesaikan ini dengan kepala dingin.

Kesadaran Jungkook kembali ketika gadis itu menghampirinya dan memanggil namanya. " _Ya_ , Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung, hampir telat lagi?" tanya Jeon Wonwoo sembari tersenyum manis.

"Kurasa begitu." Bukan suara Jungkook, melainkan Taehyung yang menjawab pertanyaannya. Matanya melirik awas gadis di sampingnya, takut kalau-kalau gadis itu akan mengamuk dan berakhir di ruang BK. Tapi kecemasannya berujung sia-sia ketika melihat Jungkook tersenyum ceria seperti biasa.

"Sudah biasa, bukan?" katanya ceria lalu tertawa lebar. Tanpa sadar Taehyung menghela nafas pelan.

"Ayo ke kelas!" ujar Jungkook sembari mengapit lengan Wonwoo dengan kedua tangannya, menariknya menuju kelas.

Jungkook pikir, mungkin ia akan berpura-pura tidak pernah melihat kejadian tempo hari dan bersikap seolah ia baik-baik saja.

 _Walaupun semuanya akan terasa begitu menyakitkan._

* * *

Jungkook menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara tangannya yang ia lipat di atas meja. Mata indahnya terpejam, mencoba mengaburkan ingatannya. Sedikit merutuk karena kelasnya yang riuh bahkan tak mampu mengalihkan pikirannya.

Gadis itu menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya, menciptakan kepulan asap tipis yang perlahan menghilang di udara. Ia sudah lelah. Ingin sekali menyalahkan takdir yang dengan teganya menuliskan namanya di antara nama mereka berdua.

"Jungkook, kau tak apa?"

 _See? Speak of the devil._ Jungkook kembali menghela napas ketika seseorang bertanya padanya. Ia menggertakan giginya saat merasakan seseorang duduk di sampingnya.

Ia tau itu siapa. Suara itu begitu familiar di telinganya. Bahkan hanya dengan mendengar derap langkah kakinya pun ia tahu.

"Jungkook, kau mendengarku?"

Laki-laki itu menyentuh pundak Jungkook lembut. _Ini yang Jungkook tak suka_.

Jungkook menegakkan kepalanya perlahan dan membuat pergerakan merenggangkan tubuhnya seolah-olah ia baru saja bangun tidur.

"Oh? Rupanya baru saja berhibernasi. Kukira sudah mati."

"Tuan Kim Mingyu yang terhormat." Jungkook menarik napasnya dalam dan menghembuskannya sembari memejamkan matanya, berusaha meredam amarah yang akan segera berkobar. "Apa kau kesini hanya untuk mendengar makianku?"

 **SRET**

Semua makian dan sumpah serapah yang telah berkumpul di ujung bibirnya dengan terpaksa harus ia telan, tergantikan oleh nafasnya yang tercekat di ujung tenggorokan. Jantung gadis itu berpacu dua kali lipat ketika Kim Mingyu membenarkan duduknya dan menghadap ke arahnya. Oh bahkan sekarang ia memaki dirinya sendiri karena memilih tempat duduk di sudut kelas. Kemana Kim Taehyung, sahabatnya itu ketika ia dalam keadaan terdesak seperti ini?

"Jungkook," panggil Mingyu sembari mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Jungkook. Iris cokelat kelamnya menatap lurus ke dalam iris karamel Jungkook. "Kenapa kau begitu..."

Jungkook memundurkan kepalanya hingga belakang kepalanya terantuk dinding. Dalam hati terus merapalkan _shitshitshit_.

Mingyu tersenyum miring sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "... _psycho_?"

Jungkook masih terdiam di tempat, mencoba memproses apa yang dikatakan Mingyu ketika Mingyu tertawa terbahak-bahak sembari memegang perutnya.

 _Oh man._

 _Holy._

 _Shit!_

Demi kaus kaki busuk Kim Taehyung dan segala keidiotan yang melekat di otaknya, ia ingin sekali mengangkat bangku di hadapannya dan melemparkannya ke wajah Kim sialan Mingyu ketika melihat laki-laki itu berlari ke luar kelas dengan tawa yang masih mengudara dari bibirnya.

"AKAN KUKULITI KEPALAMU SAMPAI OTAK UDANGMU ITU KELUAR JIKA KAU TERTANGKAP OLEHKU, KIM MINGYU!"

* * *

Bel pulang sekolah telah berdering sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu, namun Jeon Jungkook masih terdiam di tempat duduknya. Memangku dagunya dengan sebelah tangan dan memandang keluar jendela kelasnya, mungkin lebih tepatnya ke lapangan sekolahnya. Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas ketika melihat Mingyu menggiring bola dengan fokus dan berhasil mencetak gol.

Ini adalah kebiasaannya setiap hari kamis. Ketika bel pulang berbunyi, ia tak akan langsung membereskan buku-bukunya dan pulang. Ia akan tetap duduk di bangkunya dan memandang ke lapangan bola. Apa tadi ia sempat merutuki posisi duduknya? Oh _tolong tarik kembali semua kata-katanya_ karena sekarang ia bersyukur memilih tempat duduk di paling sudut. Dekat jendela dan langsung menghadap ke lapangan, _strategis_. Ia bisa dengan leluasa melihat Mingyu yang sedang melakukaan kegiatan ekstrakurikulernya.

" _Ya_ , Jungkook!"

Suara _husky_ yang berasal dari arah pintu itu berhasil membuat kepalanya menoleh dan menghancurkan lamunannya. Irisnya langsung bertabrakan dengan iris milik sahabatnya, membuatnyaㅡyang entah kenapaㅡ mendengus.

" _Wae_?" tanyanya ketus lalu kembali membuang pandangannya ke luar jendela kelas, kembali menatap Mingyu yang sedang menyeka keringatnya dengan handuk kecil.

Taehyung melangkahkan kaki panjangnya mendekati meja Jungkook, diam-diam mengikuti arah pandang gadis itu. Dan setelah matanya menangkap apa yang gadis itu lihat, hatinya mencelos. "Kukira kau sudah _move on_ ," ujar Taehyung tenang.

Jungkook gelagapan, masih memandang ke luar jendela sembari mencoba memikirkan alasan yang logis untuk menjawab pernyataan ㅡyang lebih terdengar seperti pertanyaanㅡ dari Taehyung. "Memang," jawabnya berusaha mengontrol suaranya agar tidak bergetar. "Aku sedang melihat langit sore, kok."

Taehyung mengangguk-angguk pelan tanda mengerti. "Ayo pulang. Sudah mulai gelap."

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah _Baby-G_ putihnya dan melihat angka 05:26 di sana. Pantas saja Taehyung sudah selesai ekskul basket. Ia terlebih dulu membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan di meja dan memasukannya ke dalam tas sebelum berdiri sembari menyampirkannya di bahu sempitnya.

"Ayo," ajak Jungkook sembari melangkahkan kakinya ke luar kelas, meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih berdiri di belakangnya. Menatap punggung kecilnya sembari tersenyum.

 _Mana ada langit di bawah?_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2 END**

* * *

 **HAI HAI KALIAN! Setelah sekian lama tidak update, aku balik lagi. Tapi kok kayaknya hambar ya ㅠ.ㅠ aku kurang motivasi buat nulis sih ㅠ.ㅠ**

 **Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak buat kalian yang udah review atau sekedar follow or fav di chapter sebelumnya :* kalian itu penyemangatku ngelanjut ff ini :***

 **Chapter ini gajadi publish pas review udah 25+ sih wkwk abis kayaknya ga mungkin ff abal ini dapet review sebanyak itu hahaha kasian juga readers yang nungguin kelanjutan cerita vkook ini /kayak ada aja/**

 **selamat bertemu di chapter depan sayangku semua :***

Tangerang Selatan, 18 November 2018

WandaPark


End file.
